<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by thesinalwaysshinesontv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266167">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv'>thesinalwaysshinesontv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I wrote a while back and forgot about uploading here, until now! Short and sweet, please enjoy~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I wrote a while back and forgot about uploading here, until now! Short and sweet, please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze was cool on his skin, gently tussling his tunic around. It was welcome on the hot night, the hair on the back of Yugi’s neck already breaking into a sweat.</p><p>He stared out the window, leaning over the archway. Deep below, in the valleys of the common folk, lights flickered from the mud houses. Candles in windows, and families circled around each other in the cool night.</p><p><em>Beautiful…</em> Yugi sighed, resting his head heavily on his hand.</p><p>“<em>Yugi</em>,” hot breath hosted over the bare skin of his neck, causing him to flinch.</p><p>“Atem,” Yugi responded, leaning into the lips he knew were waiting for him there. He melted into the touch, just as much as his husband did.</p><p>They broke apart as Atem spoke. “I couldn’t resist, the moonlight caught your form so beautifully.”</p><p>Yugi snorted, whacking Atem in the shoulder. “You and your poetry. It’s almost tooth-rottingly sweet.”</p><p>“But you like it, don’t you?” Atem asked. Yugi had expected him to give a light tease, but there was something in his tone that made him pause, reconsider his next reply.</p><p>He brought his hands to Atem’s face, planting a kiss over his nose. “Of course, love. I didn’t meant it like that. Are you all right?”</p><p>“Yes, sorry,” Atem smiled. “Just the mere thought of my love not enjoying my sing song voice is soul crushing.”</p><p>And just like that the feeling was gone. “Atem, oh my gods,” Yugi cackled. “You are, unbelievable.”</p><p>“A <em>good</em> unbelievable, though, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yugi smiled. “Now take me to bed.”</p><p>Atem’s eyes widened, and he reached out to take Yugi’s hand in his. “I could never resist such a request.”</p><p>Yugi giggled as Atem lead him over to the bed, peppering his arms with kisses all the while. They reached the edge and promptly toppled over, laughing the whole time.</p><p>Yugi struggled to catch his breath, but Atem seemed to recover easier. He pulled Yugi closer, nibbling on one of his ears.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Atem asked.</p><p>Even though he knew exactly what Atem meant, Yugi decided to play dumb. He cocked his lips up in a grin, saying, “For what, love?”</p><p>Atem moved from gentle sucks to nipping his ear.</p><p>“Ow! Hey!” Yugi snorted, pulling away. He turned to face his husband, trailing a hand over his cheek.</p><p>“All right, what’s your game?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Atem purred, almost too innocently. “I just want to be with you.”</p><p>“You sap.” Yugi bent forward to steal a kiss. He cupped his hands around Atem’s face, pushing it up against his own.</p><p>A myriad of flavours came into his mouth as he tasted Atem. He could smell and lick at the pungent figs they had eaten for lunch hours before, and the sweet scent of berry juice. They mixed together, along with what Yugi had come to know as Atem’s aroma.</p><p>He felt Atem’s fingers tugging at his own, and he pulled back, pinning his husband with a confused expression.</p><p>“On top, love. I want to feel your weight over mine,” Atem breathed. Yugi felt a jolt shoot down his spine.</p><p>“Shit that’s hot.” He whispered back. Atem just gave him a lopsided grin in answer.</p><p>Keeping his hands on Atem where he could, Yugi manuvered around his husband, shifting his hips to slide over Atem’s. While he moved atop, Atem lay still, letting Yugi mould him as he pleased.</p><p>He touched as much as he could, hands trailing down the groves of Atem’s taunt muscles. The night tunic left barely anything to imagination, and Yugi’s fingers felt <em>everything</em>.</p><p>He flattened himself against Atem, laying flush over him. His knees slotted into the gaps between Atem’s, his fingers threading through Atem’s. Everything felt just right, in the moment, like it was meant to be.</p><p>He gasped, feeling soft, warm hands touch his belly. Atem had moved, sliding his hands away to touch Yugi. The paper thin material did nothing to stop the heat pouring through, and Yugi felt that sensation shoot through his body, pooling deep in his stomach.</p><p>He dove down, crushing his lips against Atem’s. Atem moaned his approval, rolling his hips up to brush against Yugi. Their crouches met, fragile skin mashed against hard fabric.</p><p>Atem jolted underneath him, and Yugi shivered.</p><p>“That was-”</p><p>“Again?” Yugi asked.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. Please.”</p><p>Yugi could barely resist, smashing his lips once more against Atem’s soft ones.</p><p>“Mmm, Atem,” Yugi moaned. He grinded his body closer, pushing skin against skin. Atem rose to meet him, opening his mouth wider to thread his tongue around Yugi’s.</p><p>“Mmm-”</p><p>“-Ahhh.”</p><p>Between gasps of breath, taken only when their bodies begged them to, they whispered each other’s names. Soft voices murmuring in fragile ears, against vibrating lips.</p><p>Yugi rocked back and forth, sliding his dick up and down Atem’s. The friction was electric, the heat from the movement only feeding their deep burning emotions inside. Atem moaned his approval, wrapping his arms around Yugi’s back and squeezing tightly.</p><p>The motion only served to bring Yugi closer; no doubt Atem’s intention, despite the glassy look in his eyes.</p><p>“P-Please…”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Yugi nudged his cheek against Atem’s. He kept sliding his body over Atem’s, feeling every groove and dip in the skin, where his body slotted almost perfectly in them.</p><p>They barely kept their lips apart, smashing them together, turning their heads where they could to deepen the contact. It was messy, and more spit and sweat seemed to spread over them than tongues, but Yugi couldn’t care less.</p><p>He continued on, pashing and grinding against his husband. Atem hungrily took all he had to offer, and still urging him on for more. Yugi was only too happy to oblige.</p><p>The pounding was almost unbearable, their breathing little more than haggard grunts and moans. He felt his dick throb, and seconds later his release spilled out into his tunic. His clothes immediately dampened, sticking to the sides of his thighs. Where it became too much, it continued on to soak the sheets beneath them. Atem continued to stimulate Yugi’s body through his release, until Yugi could feel Atem’s leaking out beside his own.</p><p>“Ha… ha… y-yes…”</p><p>Yugi tried to murmur something back, anything to let Atem know he understood. But nothing came to his mouth. His mind was blurry with the endorphins rushing over him, pure bliss clouding everything.</p><p>Once they regained their ability to speak, Yugi watched Atem raise his head off the bed, appraising them.</p><p>“It’s… kind of messy,” Atem huffed, trying to laugh, but mostly just wheezing with his short of breath.</p><p>Yugi snorted, knocking his nose against Atem’s. “Let’s deal with this later, I’m tired.”</p><p>“Should we…? I mean, it’s everywhere.”</p><p>“Do you care?” Yugi teased. “We can bathe in the morning.”</p><p>Atem nodded lazily, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes suddenly flickered towards Yugi, an almost shine to them. “Together?”</p><p>Yugi tilted his head, tired eyes squinting at his husband. “Together what?”</p><p>“Bathe. We can clear out the hall and have the whole spring to ourselves.”</p><p>Atem looked so hopeful Yugi couldn't help but collapse on him laughing. “Of course, love. I mean, <em>your majesty</em>.”</p><p>“Oh stop you,” Atem huffed. He wrapped his hands around Yugi, rolling him over on his side. They touched foreheads together, and Yugi shut his eyes. He let Atem’s warmth wash over him, soothing his mind.</p><p>He could feel himself drifting off, but before he succumbed to it completely, he whispered his love softly to Atem.</p><p>He heard Atem hum, and wet lips kissed his forehead. “I love you too, Yugi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>